Consulting Boyfriends
by Mortellct
Summary: So this is a role play I had with someone I converted into a story. John finds out that Sherlock has been hiding something from him.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi! My name is Tess and i made this Johnlock story. Again, this is a role play I have converted into a story. I hope you enjoy and please review if you want me to make this a series of sorts. Thanks! -TIM_**

John opened his eyes to the piercing sun and yawned, sitting up to find Sherlock with a notepad and pen sitting by his bed. "What are you doing?" "Hmm? I'm bored, John. Oh, and good morning." Sherlock tried to smile, his voice not convincing. John furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Sherlock accusingly "Are you measuring my act of surprise to finding a man in my room to test my sexuality again?" Sherlock blew a lock of hair from his eyes. "You've known my long enough, haven't you?" He shrugged, jotting more down on his notepad. "So," John sighed and closed his eyes, "What are the results?" "Here" Sherlock lifted his arm, rolling his multicolored eyes, tossing the pad over his head. "Read for yourself" Multiple things were crossed out or underlined, but a note at the bottom was circled saying "Bisexual" John glared at Sherlock "Was this an act to try and flirt with me?" "But am I ever WRONG?" He turned his head so Sherlock was now gazing up at John. John didn't answer, but plopped back down onto his bed "So what are you?" Asking the question once again. "We've been through this before" Irritation was settling on Sherlock. "But if you are going to keep doing this I think I have the right to ask" "I think you know" Sherlock tried not to turn rose pink now, shaking the notepad off his head. "Well time for me to do some deducing," John looked at the notepad and closely at the scratched out sentences, "'cute when sleeps' Seriously Sherlock?" Sherlock sat at the corner of the bed and shrugged. "Excuse you." John just sat up and jumped quickly out of bed, making it out of routine still from the war. He grabbed sone jeans and a sweater and exited the room, not before turning to Sherlock and saying, "I will be changing in the bathroom because I have a feeling you won't be leaving this room with me in it," He snorted. "Whatever. Fine. Take your time. Do keep that in mind. Alrighty." Sherlock kept his tone mild and neutral, but rose to get dressed as well in his usual. John got dressed, but right before going out of the bathroom smiled to himself. Sherlock might like me, he thought, and his soul seemed lighter. John walked out to see Sherlock and a client sitting near the fireplace. "Oh hello! Sherlock why didn't you yell and tell me we had a client! My name is John Watson." John gazed over to Sherlock and he returned the stare. The women stared at Sherlock and John, and sighed "So you're a couple?" Sherlock could feel his face burn bright red, and could feel the angry gaze of John burning into him. "I didn't say that..." He spit out the words quickly, pressing his fingertips together and laying it on his face. "I mean...no... Not nessicarily..." He looked longingly to the window then back to the woman. "Your case, miss?" John smirked "No I want to learn more about this conversation you had with this young lady." He turned to her "Sorry to trouble you, but I must know. How did this conversation come about?" The lady smiled "I asked him if he had a girlfriend and he said no. I then asked about a boyfriend and he said possibly. I then assumed he meant you." John returned the smile "Well I think in his head he certainly is dating me, hmm Sherlock?" Sherlock looked away. "Hmm? What? Possibly. Just possibly." He felt guilty and excited, looking down and not wanted to see John's disapproving look boring into him. John changed the subject. "So yeah the case?" When they were done dealing with the client, John said his goodbyes and closed the door, then running up to confront Sherlock. "So you really have a crush on me." He kept his head down. "Nailed it, Watson." He barely whispered. "Well," John laughed a little, "I really hope you aren't joking with me because, I like you too" Sherlock looked up, a small smile. "You...you do?" John tried to control himself before, but now there were no risks. He kissed Sherlock passionately. Sherlock's eyes flew open, then closed. He held on, leaning closer to John. John released and gasped, stuttering "Sorry... About that." "I don't see why you're so sorry. I don't mind." Sherlock calmly brushed a lock from his eyes. John smirked "So how long have you been keeping this from me?" "Remember when we first met? That night at the restaurant? And you asked if I had a boyfriend?" Sherlock smiled gently. "Yes clearly." "Well that's how long" "I remember when I walked into the lab and you looked from your telescope. Not to sound creepy but it took all my will to not stare at your eyes for so long. I needed to see if you were, well real, as crazy as it sounds. The moment your fingers touched mine it hit me with electricity. That's how long I have been in love with you and haven't told you." "Really?..." Sherlock sounded tooken aback, then smiled. "Too odd for it to be that instantaneous, yeah I thought the same" John held his head down. "No shame, John." Sherlock whispered. "It wasn't, obvious, was it?" "I would have never guessed." "Umm I guess I should mention that Irene did. She knew I liked you." Sherlock shifted. "Did she? Ahhhhh it all makes sense." "What were the clues? Sorry but I was pretty surprised when she told me." "Denial. And others can see it before the quarry. Simple, John." Clearly pleased with himself, Sherlock picked up his violin and began to play. John didn't have to not stare anymore. He grabbed some tea and sat down, watching Sherlock's face "So what are we now?" "It's your call. Anything you want," Sherlock faced him. "Can we be... Well together? As a couple?" John's eyes shone with hope. Sherlock's eyes glimmered. "Brilliant. Yes!" John exhaled and smiled. "Thank you Sherlock. For being Perfect." Sherlock only finished his composition and said to John "I couldn't be without my blogger"


	2. Chapter 2

_**It's me again :P So I decided that I had fun with the first Chapter and I wanted to continue this with multiple chapters. Here you go! Review please!**_** -TIM**

John woke up the next morning feeling different. An extra weight thrown off his chest. Then he remembered who threw it: Sherlock's kiss. He was, in a relationship now, one that could last longer than the rest. It made him feel happy, elated if you will, that he finally got the man he loved. Sherlock knocked on his door.

"Yes?" John called

A quiet deep voice answered, "I need to talk to you."

John sighed, "Sure come on in."

Sherlock opened the door and sat in the chair he was using yesterday to study me. He hadn't showered yet and his black curly hair was frizzy. Sherlock had slept, even slept in. He was at ease.

"John I um, about yesterday."

"Please don't say it was all a practical joke. Sherlock I know you and you are not one to-" An awful thought crossed John's mind. He was testing John before to see if he was gay. What if that was just another test.

"Sherlock you were experimenting with my emotions weren't you."

Sherlock breathed in and studied my face. "Well were you just playing along?"

"No, Sherlock. I wasn't." John said, I look of dread crossing his face, "But I guess you were."

"John I-"

"No! I don't really want to hear it. You crossed the line, this time," John grabbed his coat, "I'll be going out. Don't depend on me coming back. I am still deciding whether I should"

Sherlock stood there, confused on how he should react. After some time he grabbed his coat and scarf. On his way out, he called Molly quick.

"Molly, yes could you find out where John went?"

"Sure, Sherlock. Why?"

"Don't ask questions just do as I say."

Molly took her time, but as Sherlock shuffled into his cab she answered, "He went to a pizza place on Westwood Street."

Sherlock hung up closed his eyes, breathing heavily. What mess had he gotten into. He paid the cabbie and ran into the restaurant. John was eating in the corner. Sherlock ran up and sat down straight across. John stared down at his plate and said nothing. Sherlock took his hand.

"John, this morning I didn't fear to tell you that I didn't like you, but rather I was scared that you didn't really love me. I should never let you leave 221B without you hearing three special, small but valuable words. I. Love. You." John showed no reaction. "John please I'm, I'm sorry. I'm truly sorry and can you just give this Sociopath one thing, your forgiveness."

John looked into his blue eyes and kissed him. Sherlock forgot where he was, but this kiss was more than the kiss the day before. It was a promise. Him returning it sealed it and they both knew that them being boyfriends was no longer a title but another part of both lives. John smiled again through the kiss and Sherlock felt alive, human, like he wasn't just the freak Donovan and Anderson made him out to be. Life was going to be different, and for the better.


	3. Chapter 3

Sherlock placed a magnifying glass to the victims head. The cut on his forehead was deep, most likely from a butchers knife. He felt the condition of the boy's elbow. He was very skinny. And judging by the stomach probably anorexic. What would he be doing lying dead in the middle of a closed meat shop? He had to ask the young boy's parents what his life was like, and if he had shown and strange behaviors before he died. Sherlock turned to Molly.

"I'm going out to lunch with a couple of people who 'wish to speak to me'. I assume you are one?"

Molly nodded. Sherlock walked out of the white doors of the Morgue. He took a cab home and burst through the doors, running upstairs and first thing planting a kiss on John's cheek. They both smiled.

"I missed you today John."

"Me too. Are you ready for dinner?"

Sherlock passed John's coat, "Ready, yes. Willing, no. But if you need me to be there I shall."

In the cab, Sherlock reached out to hold the doctor's hand. Sherlock had been so romantic to him, nice. He never knew Sherlock had it in him but, then again, Sherlock had never had a lover for it to show. John however, even with the experience he had, was not very romantic. But Sherlock just forced his acts of affection upon him and John played along. John thought it made them the perfect couple, even though they have been only dating for about two weeks. They pulled up at the restraunt Lestrade said was "the best in London", something Sherlock laughed at, but forced himself not to argue. They sat down in the two remaining seats and looked around at Molly, Lestrade, Donovan, and an awkward Mrs. Hudson.

"Yes?" Sherlock raised an eyebrow.

The crowd looked at each other.

"Well why are we here?" John asked.

"We need to talk about your, relationship." Lestrade said

Sherlock smiled, "About the fact that we are not in one?" Everyone nodded

Sherlock laughed a deep chuckle and John did as well.

"What is it, freak?" Donovan said sternly

"You still think we aren't a couple. I find that amusing. Isn't it, love?" Sherlock held John's hand

"Completely." John kissed Sherlock

Most of the people at the table were flabbergasted. Sherlock just smirked.

"See you soon," John called as they ran out the door. It was raining now and Sherlock helped John as they ran under his coat.


End file.
